


into flame

by mellific



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Canonical Minor Character Death, Fanart, ⸢Covenant⸣ (Friends at the Table)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellific/pseuds/mellific
Summary: ⸢Blooming⸣, before and after.





	into flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nosignofwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosignofwings/gifts).



> big big thanks to [@ootron](https://twitter.com/ootron) and [@zhgilbert](https://twitter.com/zhgilbert) for beta-reading for me!!

|   
---|---


End file.
